Love in the Leaf
by kylekhaos
Summary: NarutoXHinata, NejiXTenTen, ShikmaruXTemari, GaaraXSakura
1. Chapter 1

I have started a new story. Please Rate and Review after reading. I do not own Naruto!

The Zipper of the orange tent slowly opened and a blond-haired ninja stepped out with black circles around his eyes. A white-haired sannin was sitting by the fire and looking over the edge of the mountain.

The forest below was covered in fog. But the colors of the flowers still showed through. The surrounding mountains also gave off a blue light.

"Sleep well Naruto?"

"No, You kept me up giggling about your book!"

"Yea, sorry about that." Jariah smiled and busted out, "BUT THIS ONE IS THE BEST ONE YET. IT EVEN HAS PICTURES! Drew them myself! Kakashi will die when he reads this!"

"Yea, whatever you say. What are we doing today? Fight mountain lions with our feet?"

Jariah laughed, "Very funny Naruto. I know you hate the harsh training we had. But today is the day we go back home and hit the stores with our new book!" Jariah said the last part with a huge grin.

--At the Gate--

Jariah and Naruto stepped back inside Konoha and the first thing Naruto looked was Tsunade's face on the hokage monument.

"Hey Naruto, I have been waiting for you! Tsunade wants to talk to you!" Shikamaru said with a grin.

--In The Office--

"Are you serious! I am the only genin!"

"Well, there is one. But if you choose to compete in the Chuunin exams in a few weeks. You must be on a two-man team with them."

"Who is it? Is it some new guy who is super strong?"

"Well, not exactly. Come on in!"

The door opened to reveal a purple haired girl. It was none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

Tsunade quietly said "boom" as Hinata hit the floor.

Tsunade smirked, "That wasn't much of a surprise."

Naruto had a confused face on as he asked Hinata if she was okay over and over.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I will tell her everything when she wakes up" Tsunade cleared her throat, "You see, with my permission, teams can be of two. I just have to sign this paper here with your names on it, and you guys are in it. Are you ready to team up with Hinata?"

"Yea, but, why didn't she complete the chuunin exams before now?"

Tsunade sighed, "Her father took her out and refused to let her train any further. However, we finally got to him and he broke down and said that she could enter as long as she never entered the Hyuuga compound again. I wouldn't talk about it front of Hinata if I were you. She is a little shaken up by it still."

"Sign the paper!"

Tsunade smiled and wrote both their names and signed her name at the bottom. "See you in a few weeks."

Naruto carefully stepped over Hinata as he left the office.

--Home--

Naruto entered his old house. It turns out that Tsunade ordered some renovations. The House was almost twice the size now.

"You should really lock your door."

Naruto jumped and turned around with his fists raised.

"Who's there?"

"You don't remember me?"

Naruto recognized the voice.

"G-Gaara?"

Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto's throat.

Naruto was choking and Gaara was just smiling.

A girls voice came from the shadows, "enough scaring him, I am scared he's going to wet himself."

Temari came out of the shadows and Gaara let go and put a smirk.

Naruto was so confused, "Why did you do that!"

"Cause we wanted to scare you" said Temari

Naruto was about to say something when an insane knocking came from the door the door. He ran to the door and opened it. It was Sakura.

Naruto smiled but Sakura was ready to cry, "COME WITH ME!"

Naruto ran after Sakura. They got to a well and Sakura removed the cover and climbed down the ladder. They ran down the hall into a room with ANBU. They nodded at Sakura and let her and Naruto enter.

A man in all black and another boy were against the wall with their hands cuffed and the feet clamped to the floor. The man was screaming to let him go that he was harmless but the ANBU ignored him. His head was totally covered with a mask. He had a sand village headband covering his right eye. In his left was a sharingan eye.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I'm over here you dumb fuck!" The boy said with an angry voice.

The boy raised his head to reveal two sharingan eyes. Naruto knew it was him. He was shaking from anger.

Naruto thought he should address the man first, seeing as how Sasuke would just yell obscenities "What are you doing here?"

"I was captured by the sound. I escaped, I heard you want this boy back so I captured him and brought him here. ANBU stopped me and took us both." The man in all black said with a monotone voice.

"Who are you?"

"Irroke (E-Row-Kay) Hamada."

Naruto felt so weak. This man captured Sasuke and didn't have any cuts on him at all. Naruto almost died and didn't even get close.

"How did you know where to bring him?" Sakura asked

"Well, I watched Konoha. Our clan learned our jutsus from watching other countries; mainly the Leaf."

"I want to know why. Why did you bring him back? How did you do it? Why didn't you die?" Naruto said in an angered tone as tears filled his eyes.

"He tricked me," Sasuke said as he raised his head. He used some sort of genjutsu that I couldn't break. He made it look like he killed Orochimaru and before I knew it he had me trapped in a cage. It drained my chakra before I knew where I was." Sasuke said like he was disgusted with himself for falling for such a trick.

Sakura turned her head to Sasuke. She had been crying the whole time.

"S-Sasuke"

"Don't fucking talk to me!" Sasuke jumped out at her and katanas came out of the ANBU's sheaths.

Sakura put her hand up and the ANBU put away their weapons.

"You can break out."

Sasuke raised his head, "What do you mean?"

"You have the power. You have more than enough power to escape. Why do you stand here?"

"Because my life is for nothing now."

Irroke looked at away as he realized what he meant.

"Why is your life for nothing?" Sakura asked with a calm voice

"BECAUSE HE KILLED HIM! HE STOLE MY PURPOSE IN LIFE! MY LIFE IS FOR NOTHING! I STAYED ALIVE JUST TO KILL MY BROTHER! BUT THAT FUCKER OVER THERE TOOK IT ALL AWAY!" Sasuke said with tears filling his eyes.

Kakashi came out of the shadows, "So I finally get to figure it out?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?" Sasuke lunged out again.

"Well from day one; I always wondered what you would do after Itachi died. I guess I am going to find it out."

Naruto looked back at Irroke, "You killed Itachi?"

"Yes, just barely. My brother and Sister helped me. However, they were injured and before I knew it another Akatsuki member had taken them. He wore an orange mask with one hole over the right eye."

Irroke scanned over the room, he took a bow and before anyone knew it he disappeared leaving a note in Naruto's hand. It read, "I will be seeing you again."

The ANBU put Sasuke in new cuffs to be transferred to a better holding facility. He looked back through the door to stare at Naruto.

"Come see me tomorrow. I have demands."

Naruto nodded and everyone left the cell. Kakashi walked beside Naruto. "When he gives you demands, tell him only if you can have a three man team."

"What? He has no control over whether if I am in a three man team."

"Oh you right, my mistake." With that, Kakashi walked off with a smile.

--Back At Naruto's house--

"Hey Gaara you still here?"

"Yea, I believe you wanted to say something before Sakura came."

"Well I just wanted to know why you're here."

"Me and my siblings are the exam proctors."

"Wow, which one are you."

"I'll be playing the mind games of course." Gaara said with a smirk

"You sure your ready for THIS!" Naruto quickly pulled up his sleeve and flexed. Kankuro had been standing in the corner and nearly fell in the floor laughing.

"Please don't do that again!" Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari then blasted out of the room in a flash.

Naruto grunted and went up to his room to finally get some rest. It was already one in the morning.

--Next Morning--

Naruto walked to the S rank holding cell where Sasuke was. He entered the room and sat at the table. He stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"So, What do you want?"

Sasuke smiled, "I want my record clean. I want to be entered in the chuunin exams as a single fighter. I want a home twice the size of yours and a new Konoha headband. I would also like some trust. I am no longer a threat to anyone. There is no point in my existence so I might as well just run my life as I please."

_He wants to be alone? _Naruto looked at Kakashi and realized what he meant. "Fine, you can be alone." Kakashi was slightly shocked. "One condition, when we meet in the final round, no kyuubi, no curse seal. You and me!"

"Deal!"

The ANBU went to the Hokage and quickly came back with a confirmation. She agreed to everything. The ANBU handed him a new headband and Sasuke just put it on his arm.

"When we meet in the finals, this will go on my head."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the room.

He wandered off into the training ground and saw Hinata training on a post. She was trying to break a piece of glass inside a log without hurting the log using her gentle fist.

Naruto smirked and started walking over.

--WOOT END!--

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!! IRROKE is my original character that I thought of and we will see more of him later. The next few chapters will just be the exploring the couples that are to be. Next Chapter will be Naruto and Hinata. Then Neji and TenTen.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is Chapter 2. If you guys have any questions, ask them in the reviews or PM me. By the way. I am looking for someone to draw me about 10 or so pictures of lee being emo. I am making a video and I need art to go with it. You will get full credit and I will spread it where ever I can

--start--

Naruto sat against a tree and watched Hinata train. Neji walked beside him.

"You want your Rasengan to do that right?"

"Yea, she is morphing her chakra into a single point. My Rasengan would be way more powerful if I learned how to do that."

"I can't teach you Naruto. I would be dishonoring the clan. But Hinata can. Ask her, she will not get in trouble."

"Thanks Neji."

"Yea, I got to go. I got stuff planned."

"TenTen?"

"H-How did you know?"

Naruto smiled, "I saw you guys walking yesterday. Your face was so red!"

Neji glared at Naruto. He quickly ran off without another word.

Naruto started studying Hinata again. He made a clone and started a Rasengan in his hand. He started trying to morph it. But he couldn't get it into a point.

Hinata sneaked behind him and pulled the chakra out of the sphere until it became a point. Naruto started at it until he realized what Hinata did.

"Hinata, this is genious!" He turned to the tree behind him and blasted a huge hole; Much larger than a normal Rasengan would have made, and in half the time.

Hinata faintly smiled and hid her blush. "It was no problem N-Naruto. It's very hard to use the k-kind of techinique the Hyuuga's use. But I can help you change it w-whenever you want."

Naruto put on his dumb smile, "Good cause we will need a new trick in the Chunin exams. Which reminds me, what are we going to do for the first test?"

"What d-do you mean?"

"Well, I doubt that it will be the same as last time. We may have to actually know the questions."

"W-well I have been thinking. Y-You see, the last chuunin exam I took, I got all the questions right. So if you were to copy me, we could win."

"But how, I can't use any jutsus to help me."

Hinata locked hands with Naruto. Naruto's eyes opened wide, _What the heck?_

Hinata looked away. She grabbed Naruto's other hand with her other hand and called out hand signs. They both made them and a chain wrapped around the first two hands. Hinata tested it out by making a fist. Naruto's hand did the same.

"Genious! You have impressed me once again Hinata"

"T-Thank you N-Naruto"

Naruto helped Hinata up. "We need to start training if we want to last in the exam. They both took fighting positions and started sparring off. Naruto was being much more careful, he knew Hinata hadn't fought in a good while.

They would continue this for the next few weeks until the exams.

--Neji and TenTen-- (I Decided to make them one chapter)

"Neji, the training ground is that way!"

"I know, we are going here." Neji stopped in front of TenTen's house. "I will pick you up at five"

"Wait, w-what"

Neji looked back smiling

--Neji's room--

"SHIT!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" came from another room in the large house

Neji scrambled around until he found them. "I knew this baby would come in handy!" Neji brought out his white tuxedo.

He checked the pockets for the folded papers he left in there and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

--TenTen's room—

"Pick you up at five?" Ino looked at TenTen with a confused face. Then the light bulb came on.

"HE'S TAKING YOU OUT TO DINNER!" Ino screamed

"That's stupid" TenTen said as she shuffled through her closet.

"Why is that stupid"

"Because Neji doesn't have feelings for me, or any girl. He likes me just as much as Lee."

Ino sighed, "Well, wait till he gets here and dress to what he is wearing."

"GOOD IDEA!"

TenTen and Ino sat out in the main room and waited for Neji

--NEJI--(old man is just some dude in the clan)

"SHIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY!" Came from the other room!

Neji had his headband off, "I don't think I can cover the Caged Bird Seal. I guess we will just have to see what she thinks."

He looked at his watch, four fifty

"SHI-" He could feel the old man listening, "Shitake mushrooms!"

The old man raised a brow in the other room, _What the fuck? Shitake mushrooms?_

_--TenTen--_

TenTen was getting really pissed. He was late ten minutes. Just then a knock came from the door.

Ino jumped up, "I will sneeze if its ninja, cough if it's just nicely dressed, and stomp my foot if it's tux"

TenTen ran up the stairs and waited for the say on what to wear.

Ino let Neji in and stomped her foot, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I got held up" He heard rustling upstairs, "Everything okay?"

"She is just getting ready"

"Right," Neji nodded awkwardly. He walked over the couch and sat down. He looked around nervously and tapped his foot every few seconds.

TenTen came flying down the stairs, "OKAY LETS GO!" She walked by Ino and whispered, "I look so stupid!"

Ino raised a brow, "Neji says otherwise."

She turned her head to Neji and Neji jumped and turned his head like nothing happened

TenTen laughed to herself, "He sure is on edge tonight"

Neji walked to the door and held it open for TenTen. When she walked out, he looked at Ino. He gave her a "oh jeez, this is going to be a hell of a night looks"

Ino busted out laughing when he closed the door.

--Neji and TenTen--

Neji quietly activated his Byakugan and looked over TenTen without her noticing. She was wearing a blue dress. But she didn't have any make up on and she still had her buns up.

_That's a relief. She should never cover her pretty face!_

Neji thought about what he just thought

_Oh Neji, you got yourself in trouble now. No Gentle Fist technique will get you out of this one._

Neji quickly stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes before TenTen saw it and accused him of peeping under her clothes.

"This is it!" Neji said happily

TenTen took a step back. She paused and looked at Neji with a serious face, "No, not here. Anywhere but here."

Because in front of her, was the most expensive restaurant in Konoha. Even the richest of men felt a pain in their wallet when they ate here.

"The money doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does. I don't need to eat at a nice place like this."

Neji took off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder, "You deserve the best!"

TenTen blushed and lowered her head to hide it, even though she knew you can't hide anything from the Hyuuga prodigy.

"But this place is packed. It will be morning before we get in."

"Neji quickly pulled out a folded piece of paper that said they had a table reserved."

"Everything is taken care of, I have been planning this for a while."

TenTen shook her head, "No, it's too expensive. I refuse, I am sorry Neji."

Neji lifted her up bridal style, "Well, we must do it the hard way then!"

TenTen blushed as everything looked and giggled at them, "Neji, stop it. This is so embarrassing." She buried her head in Neji's chest.

"Can you walk the rest of the way?"

"Yes"

Neji put her back down and the ground and smoothly tossed the piece of paper on the desk at the front and a man quickly showed them to their table.

It was all the way in the back with no one else around.

They both sat down and TenTen buried her face in the menu. Neji just put his head in his hand and waited for TenTen to choose what she wanted. He of coarse already ordered. Like he said, he has been planning for a while.

TenTen was freaking out behind the menu, _It's all so expensive. I can't do this to Neji! What would we do if he couldn't cover the bill cause I ordered something too expensive._

"Do I have to choose for you?"

TenTen put on a slightly fake smile, "um, sure go ahead. I have no idea what I want."

Neji closed his eyes and randomly pointed. _That's basically the most expensive thing in the menu!_

"Neji, please don't do this!"

"I told you! I have it covered. Tonight is for you. You always give and don't expect anything in return. It's your turn to receive something special!"

The waiter came, took their orders and left.

Neji tapped his fingers on the table. TenTen was staring at Neji with a concerned look.

"This is so unlike you! Why do you suddenly take me out on a date!"

"Well, I have wanted to do this for a long time. You should know that I'm bad at showing emotions! It's not like me to go around smiling and asking pretty girls on dates like this."

"Are you implying that I am a pretty girl?" TenTen said with a giggle.

Neji fumbled around for words, worse than Hinata! "Well, um, you, well." I might as well just say it. "I think you are super pretty. I know I have never told you this, or treated you special like this. It's true though."

TenTen blushed avoided eye contact.

Neji lowered his head and stared at the table, _did I do something wrong?_

TenTen came up to his face. Neji raised his head and TenTen connected them into a kiss.

Neji 's eyes sprang open and he found himself in an unknown world where time had stopped. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

TenTen and Neji ate their food while talking about other things. Finally Neji helped TenTen up and they walked out. Neji loved being here, right now. He was walking TenTen home, holding her hand and smiling the whole time.

Neji stopped at TenTen's house.

"Thank you Neji!"

"Don't worry about it. I want you to be treated like this everyday. I want you to marry someone in a noble clan."

TenTen raised a brow.

"TenTen. I want it to be my clan!"(Neji has never really had a girlfriend, and he is being very forward)

TenTen smiled and blushed, "Neji your such a jerk! You know I hate showing my girly side."

Neji smiled, "I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay!"

TenTen wrapped her arms around his neck and planted another passionate kiss on him!

TenTen opened the door and Neji turned back, "Next date, your choosing!"

TenTen smiled. She ran back and hugged him tightly. "I love you Neji!"

TenTen ran inside and jumped on the couch and screamed into the pillow.

Neji stood outside and whispered to himself, "I love you TenTen"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry it took so long to get chapter 3

Okay, sorry it took so long to get chapter 3. It's the end of the school year and I got a bunch of tests.

--Start--

Kankuro walked out of his room yawning. He plopped into the nearest chair at the breakfast table.

Gaara walked inside and sat next to Kankuro.

Temari walked in the room next, "Your back earlier than your usually are."

Gaara nodded, "I am starving."

Temari smacked the top of his head, "I am not your waitress!"

Gaara shot his sand to the fridge and pulled out several things and his sand carried it back to him.

"You cheat!'

"Try it with your puppet strings"

Kankuro shot two or three chakra strings and poured a bowl of cereal and brought it to himself. He laughed to himself.

Temari groaned, "You guys suck!"

After an hour or so the three left.

Kankuro went to the Forest of Death to set traps and such. Temari went to the battling arena to clean the place up. The arena hadn't been used for a while since the chunin exams have been held in other countries. Gaara however had nothing to do. The tests he was planning to give out had already been printed and he already had all the seats set up.

Gaara walked down the street, bored out of his mind. Gaara found himself in a sunglasses store. He was trying on all kinds of glasses in the mirror. He realized how stupid he looked and ran out the store.

While running out, he saw a flash of pink hair, and then red sprayed. He looked back and saw Sakura crunched over holding her hand and his sand coming back. The sand was drenched in the blood and Sakura went unconscious. Soon a huge crowd formed and Gaara was sitting on his knees holding the bloody sand in his hand.

Why am I cursed like this, Gaara thought as he stared into the sand.

Sasuke, who had just been released, saw Sakura on the ground and ran over.

"Who did this?" He said as he looked at her hands. The sand shattered them both when she put them up to block from running head first into Gaara. Everyone turned to Gaara. Sasuke stood up stared at Gaara's back. Gaara stood up and turned. His face was blank, as usual, and he stared into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke's eyes turned to Sharingan and he pulled out his sword, "I may not remember much, but I remember that you hurt Sakura before. This will be the last time you hurt anyone you freak!"

A brown blur came into view and Gaara was gone. Crow had carried Gaara on top of a building with Kankuro, who was pulling the strings.

Kankuro and Gaara ran home and locked the door, hiding from Sasuke.

Sasuke had no interest in him; he needed to get Sakura to the hospital. He carefully threw Sakura over his shoulder and bolted off to the hospital.

--A few hours later--

The doctor stepped out of the room and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke squinted his eyes and glared at him. He cleared his throat out of nervousness, "She is fine. She just needs to stay here for a week or so while her hands heal." Sasuke groaned and walked out of the hospital.

Gaara dropped from the hallway ceiling and walked into Sakura's room.

Sakura looked like she just woke up and was obviously under some drugs.

Gaara actually had a worried face, "S-Sakura?"

Sakura raised her head, "G-G-GAARA!" Sakura curled into a ball and put her bruised hands in front of her.

Gaara backed away a bit, "I am sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Sakura looked at her hands after she was calmed, "Why?"

"It was an accident. You startled me and my sand jumped in to protect me!"

Sakura looked around the room, "Just, leave me alone."

Gaara lowered his head and exited the room.

--skip--

So everything continued along. Everyone visited Sakura. Naruto and Hinata continued training for the exams. Neji and TenTen continued to make-out in front of everyone. Gaara didn't make any social contact however. It was now time for the chunin exams and Gaara was walking to the classroom to meet his participants.

Gaara opened the door and everyone stared at him and he walked behind the desk. He pulled sand out of his gourd and the tests floated on the sand and landed on the tables.

Naruto stared at the test. Hinata grabbed his hands and they made the seals. He watched his hand write answers.

"Stop holding hands you weirdoes." Neji said from the side of the room.

Naruto looked up at him, "You're a one of the cheat catchers?"

"Yea, and I should kick your ass for going out with my cousin without asking me first."

"Going out?"

"You guys are holding hands!"

"W-What? We are just using a jutsu!"

"Yea, because holding a girls hand really gets the chakra flowing, eh?"

"Yea lets go with that!"

Neji laughed to himself quietly.

Naruto and Hinata finished the tests and just sat quietly, waiting for further instruction.

"Uzamaki! Come with me!" said Gaara as he walked to the door.

Naruto followed. They reached and door. Gaara opened it, Naruto entered and Gaara left. Inside was Irroke.

"Sit."

Naruto sat down and looked into Irroke's one eye.

"I am going to be quite forward. Join us or your blood will be spilled on this floor. I really don't feel like cleaning."

"Join who?"

"My Team, we are going to destroy all the five villages and take over this land. Join us or I will kill you. Have you forgotten that I killed the famous Itachi?"

Naruto's eye twitched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Irroke raised and brow. He stood up and drew two katanas from his back. "Make a choice. My blades thirst for blood! Only you can help us. I need that demon inside of you for my plan to work!"

Naruto flipped out of the seat using the back of it. He threw several Kunai and suddenly teleported behind Irroke. He held a kunai closely to Irroke's throat.

"Fuck you!"

Gaara opened the door, "You pass Naruto. Go back into the classroom. This test was for you and for you only."

Naruto dropped the kunai and stared at Irroke as he left. Irroke smiled from his under mask.

Naruto sat back in his seat.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, Gaara just wanted to chat. It's been a while and this was the only chance he would get for a while."

"Oh, Okay"

Naruto was surprised at how fast Hinata got rid of her stutter. It took several times of them getting in 'awkward' positions during sparring and fainting. But it was gone and she finally talked like a human being.

Gaara slammed his fist on the desk, "Times up. There is no final question for those of you who are wondering." He looked right at Naruto; "I hope you got them right. If you got less than three right then back to the academy for you!"

All the people leaning on the wall that were checking for cheaters were now checking papers and sending out those who failed. Neji smiled as he looked over Hinata and Naruto's papers.

"You guys have the same hand writing." Neji said sarcastically.

After the failures left the door slammed open and three puppets walked in. They turned and looked at the class. They went into a pray position to the door. Kankuro walked in, "Yes, pray to your master!" Kankuro said childishly as he made his puppets bow over and over.

"I am your next proctor. Come to the forest of death tomorrow at five." Kankuro walked out with Gaara and all the students followed to go home.

"Good job Hinata. The jutsu worked perfectly and we passed with flying colors."

Hinata blushed and looked away, "It was no problem."

"I will see your tomorrow, okay?"

"Yea, sleep well" Hinata said as they reached her house and she entered.

Naruto got to his house and crashed on the couch to watch some TV. He soon fell asleep.

--end--

Okay, there ya go. Keep in mind there is no alarm clock next to the couch (SPOILER!)…UH OH!

RATE AND REVIEW!! MESSAGE ME! WHATEVER. Fan reviews make me want to keep writing


	4. Chapter 4

All right, I started writing this right after I posted the third chapter.

--Start--

Naruto woke up trying to breath. Something was over his mouth and nose. The sand fell from his face and he gasped for air.

Gaara walked closer to him, "We have two problems. You snore like an animal and your late for the second exam. It starts into twenty minutes."

Naruto grabbed his headband and ran out the door screaming

Gaara shook his head, "Why are we friends?"

--At the field--

Kankuro was checking his watch every five seconds, "Where is that idiot?"

Naruto came running onto the field still tying his headband. It ended up covering his eyes. He ran straight into a metal pole. He fell to the ground mumbling.

Sasuke moved over Naruto, "You really are a idiot." He reached out his hand.

Naruto gladly took the hand and stood up. They both stared into each other's eyes; their noses almost touching.

Kankuro stepped between them, "Okay, lets get ready!"

Everyone walked to their team's gates. Hinata was waiting for Naruto. She handed him the Earth scroll that they start out with. The gates opened and everyone blasted into the forest. Puppet arms reached from a lot of the trees, but Naruto sliced them all with a kunai before they had a chance to attack.

"What is the plan Naruto?"

"We make a straight shot to the center. Then we just wait for a couple weak genins to walk by."

Hinata nodded and they both picked up their pace. Night quickly sat in and they found a tree that had a cave like feature. (This is basically the same tree that Sakura took Naruto and Sasuke after they fought Orochimaru)

"We will sleep here and continue in the morning. We are only about thirty minutes from the center."

"Naruto, whats that on your head?"

Naruto felt his head and picked pieces of snow from it. "Snow? In the middle of summer?"

The Temperature dropped about fourty degress in the matter of an hour or so. It was now getting colder and colder. It soon got near zero. Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a corner, but the fierce wind was coming right inside.

"We have to get up in the tree, the leaves will at least stop the wind. We will freeze if we stay down here." Naruto said as he walked to the front of the tree.

"Hinata?"

Hinata was fast asleep. Naruto groaned. He picked her up and rushed outside and climbed the tree as fast as possible before the wind froze them solid. Naruto found a wide branch and sat against the trunk with Hinata sitting in front of him in his lap. Naruto leaned his head against the trunk and closed his eyes. Even with the protection of the leaves and branches, it was still freezing. Hinata was shivering and she looked a little pale. Naruto unzipped his jacked and brought Hinata into a cradling position inside his jacket. He held her tightly against himself to keep each other warm. Eventually Naruto fell asleep.

Hinata woke up in the morning. It was back to a nice seventy-five degress or so. She looked around and saw green leaves everywhere. She looked to her left and saw Naruto's face, with a string of drool going down to the forest floor. Hinata giggled and woke him up.

Naruto's head sprung up and he nearly threw Hinata off of him. Hinata clenched her arms around his neck for dear life.

Naruto laughed, "uh, sorry. I am jumpy if someone wakes me up."

"So I see."

"We better get moving before everybody gets there.

So Naruto and Hinata traveled for about thirty minutes and reached the center. Naruto watched from a tree and saw Sasuke standing in front of a door, as if he was waiting for something. Sasuke jumped quickly next to Naruto in the tree.

"I knew you couldn't do it. So I decided to help you and your girlfriend." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the other scroll.

"Sh-!"

"Save it." Sasuke said as he walked over to his door and stepped in.

Naruto and Hinata opened their door and unraveled their scrolls. The poof of smoke appeared and Naruto raised a brow when he saw who it was.

"You know, I am really getting annoyed about seeing you everyday."

Irroke smiled, "Sorry. Congrats on making it through."

Naruto half smiled, "Yea well, Sasuke unfortunately thought we needed help."

"Doesn't matter. You have the scrolls. Step inside and talk to Temari."

Naruto nodded and stepped through the door into the arena. Hinata followed.

Temari waved. Two other groups were in the center. One was a leaf group and the other was just Sasuke."

"Welcome to the third and final exam. Instead of holding it in the coliseum, we are holding it in here. I made some renovations and put bleachers everywhere." People were already filing in to see the final test.

After all the teams that we getting in came, Temari stepped behind the computer.

"These matches will be between teams instead of one on one. First match! Sasuke Uchiha versus Team 2."

The small genin stepped into the center. Sasuke drew his sword and the children stepped back, "We forfeit!"

Sasuke put his sword back and smiled. He went back to the bleachers with the rest of the fighters.

After several genin fights, Temari randomized again.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga versus team Konohamaru."

Naruto squinted his eyes at Temari, "You're kidding?"

"Nope, FIGHT!"

Konohamaru charged at Naruto. Naruto caught his fist, "You want to really fight?"

"YEA! DON'T GO EASY ON ME!" Yelled Konohamaru

Naruto twisted his hand and his wrist snapped. Naruto's eye twitched when he heard it. He immediately let go.

Ebisu ran into the center, "What did you do Naruto?"

"He wanted a fight, I didn't take it easy on him. Sorry, Konohamaru. You can't charge at a person like that. I could have done a lot worse."

Konohamaru stood up holding his wrist, "Fine, but this won't be our final battle Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, as did Konohamaru.

Temari punched Naruto and he flew to the bleachers, "I said clear off the center, idiot!"

So on went the battles, Genins won and lost. But Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all stayed dominant.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the center as the only contestants left. Hinata stood behind Naruto. Tsunade rubbed her head, "This isn't going to end well."

"Don't worry, I will control Naruto if something happens. Sasuke is another story."

"Okay Yamato, don't let anyone get hurt"

Yamato nodded, "Don't worry." Yamato sat down and a seal appeared on his hand, "Let them begin"

"FIGHT!"

Sasuke immediately flew at Naruto and flung his sword in his stomach. The sword came inches from slicing Hinata. A poof of smoke came from the sword and the clone disappeared. Thirty Narutos came down from the ceiling, all aiming for Sasuke.

Sasuke blocked them all.

After a few minutes of simple taijutsu, Sasuke's curse seal was starting to take over, as he got more fatigued. He charged at Naruto again. He caught his arm and made a terrible gash. Naruto's chakra was running low and the kyubi chakra was fighting with everything it had to come out. Sasuke then moved so fast a gust of wind came through the bleachers and Yamato was knocked off balance. He tried to catch himself and lost his focus on Naruto. Within an instant the kyubi was out and three tails were flowing outwards. He charged at Sasuke and Sasuke's second form was coming out. The crowd watched in shock as the two monsters traveled at amazing speed.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Both attacks hit the other in the face. Naruto and Sasuke laid still on the floor after a large explosion. The crowd sat back up after getting hit with the force. Sasuke rolled onto his stomach and got on one knee.

"You should have forfeited!" Sasuke raised his sword. He froze as Hinata's palm reached his back.

Sasuke fell back to the ground, "You and your damn Girlfriend!" Sasuke groaned .

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga!"

So Naruto and Sasuke both went to the hospital and were scolded by Tsunade for using their powers.

Tsunade then called the three into her office.

"Ok, I think you guys are worthy. I will promote the three of you to jounins. You have all proven yourself."

All three nodded and left. A few days later, the poster of all the chunins and Jounins was posted.

**Chunins:**

**-Team Konohamaru (It was a double elimination thing, so they got another match to prove themselves)**

**-Team 3**

**-Team 6 (random teams)**

**(insert random names)**

**(Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Shino Etc. are all still chunins)**

**Jounins**

**(Neji and Shikamaru have been and are still jounins**

**-Naruto Uzumaki**

**-Hinata Hyuuga**

**-Sasuke Uchiha**

**-TenTen**

**-Temari**

**-Kankuro (Gaara is kazekage for you noobz out there**

**(Insert some random names)**

--End--

It's not everyday that someone skips chunin rank, let alone 3 people! Please rate and review. That's what makes me wanna keep writing. I know the fight was short, but the kyubi knew he didn't have much time to creep out so he had to do it quick.


End file.
